Clash of the Warriors
by defuntaccount
Summary: In this story Inuyasha and the gang have a adventure while some bad unexpect things happen. In chapter four Shippo and Kagome have a fight over the smalles thing these days? You know what it was? It was Candy!
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning their was a group of people who came to the future and killed

some people and this is were the story starts.Long ago there was peacefull times in the

country of Japan in the past and in the future. The Inuyasha Gang was walking through

the Inuyasha Forest and went to the Bone Eaters Well Kagome goes through to get home.

Inuyasha: "Kagome is this the Bone Eaters Well ?" Kagome: "Yes, this is the well Inuyasha."

the Kagome continues on Inuyasha should go first than Shippo,Miroku,Sango Kilala

and me. Shippo: "Why do I have to come after Inuyasha, he is going to bully me."

Kagome: "If anythings I will SIT him and don't worry Shippo every thing will be ok."

Kagome looks around and sees Inuyasha on the ground moaning "Kagome why

did you have to do that." Kagome: "Oops I am sorry..."Just then Miroku starts

talking :"I can't wait for all the ladies... "Sango cuts him off and slaps him and

says:" Don't you start getting Ideas Miroku becouse I will be watching you."

Everbody starts moving in their asigned order. Inuyasha,Shippo,Miroku, Kilala,

Sango and Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

While going through the well to Kagome's time. The  
Inuyasha Gang went first to wait for Kagome while they were  
waiting Miroku touches Sango's butt and gets double slapped.  
When Kagome comes out of the well she trips and falls  
on the gang when they talking and they say "whhoooaaaaaaaa."

Shippo:"you must be rich in your era."

then they knock on the door and Kagome's mom answer the door and welcomes them to her house. Kagome's grandfather says are  
you a real demon slayer and pokes the Hiraikotsu. Then Sota  
come out and calls Shippo a badger demon Shippo corrects  
him.

Miroku,Kilala meets Buyo and starts chasing each other around the house until Kagome interrupts them and says well if you are gonna be here a while than you have to blend in with the crowd. Kagome goes shopping andbrings back clothes and says it natural with these.  
Sango comes out wearing a school uniform and so did Mirkou  
she told shippo that he have to transform to something more human and that he didn't not have to wear a school uniform because he was to young to go to school but she has some clothes and she gave them to him and he came out in jeans and orange polo shirt.

Then they said they went to Kagome's mom and told her  
that they going to the forest behind the shine she agreed.  
In the forest behind the shine the Gang are warming up  
by the fire and they are were trees form a circle .

End of chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sango is thinking that is the second strike for Miroku if he he get's one more he will be a goner.

Kilala is sitting by Sango and is purring:"mew mew mew(Means yes in kirara lang)"

Inuyasha is depressed because he is thinking way did Kikyo gave Kagome's part of the jewel to Narkou and Kikyo said "that they would be together again( everbody knows that not going to happen)"

Kagome:" Sango, how do you feel?"

Sango:" Just fine Kagome thanks for asking!"

Then Inuyasha get mad at Kagome becouse he can't find Ramen that Kagome promise to bring for lunch and Kagome gets mad at him and you know.

Kagome: "Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Inuyasha falls in a hole by the groups of trees in the north and starts rolling and he hits a tree and Inuyasha is knock out cold.

Inuyasha was knock out cold,Kagome and Sango were going to get extra firewood for the campfire.

Sorry people i did not mean to make the chapter short but i will write a second part So people that read my story do not worry i will write tommarrow if i can! Thanx to rubber chick freak for reviewing so plz review and i will update soon!

Hannah


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku looks around if anybody around but no one is around.

"psst Shippo, I got something to say to you I will give you candy ok? Will go to Sango and try to tell her that is time to bear my children."

While they were talking Kagome and Sango were listing to the conversation and when they get done talking Sango goes behind Miroku quietly and beats the crap out of him and he is in a comma.

Inuyasha was knock out and Miroku is in a comma.

Sango: "That teaches him right not to be perverted."

Just than Shippo starts talking: "Kagome, can I have some candy?"

Kagome: " Shippo you can have one sucker? What flavor do you want Cherry,Orange,Grape,Green Apple?"

Shippo: "I want them all!"

Kagome: " You can't have all of them becouse what if someone wants one and i want one too."

Shippo and Kagome are fighting over suckers, Let see i think Kagome is winning. Then Kagome yells "DIE SHIPPO!"and she seals Shippo to the tree.

Kagome: "I WON I WON!"

Where is it and then she finds her cd player and Sango ask a question.

Sango: "Kagome what is the thing that you are holding?"

Kagome: "This a cd player and it plays cd and when you play it music comes out of the headphones."

Just then Kagome puts a Avril Lavinge cd called "Under My Skin". Then Kagome comes to her fav.  
Song "My Happy Ending" Kagome is singing "Let's talk this over, it's not like were dead ..."

_Notes from My desk:_  
_Wow i combined Two short chapters and made my longest of these story not in words _

_because that honor goes out to story called Monica's story: Through fear and happiness _

_which isn't post on this site yet but probably i will consider it. This did not take me along _

_write considering that i wrote the two chapters in the 7 grade during a advirsory class,_

_when we watch Channel one. My new story on this site called:_** "The love** in my heart."

_and i recommended to the fans of Kagura and Sesshomaru pairing i am certinly am a _

_fan! The chapter is revised to and the problem was notice when KaguraH16 told me_

_i thank her and my readers of my stories on Fanfiction. Net._

_Bye,bye until we meet again,_

_Hannah _

_please notice that you can not steal my idea without permission so don't steal or i will sue you!_


End file.
